


Birthday Presents

by JayEz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, happy end, my first spn fic, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to give Dean a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lyra-07](http://lyra-07.tumblr.com/) who won one of my 1,500 word prompt fills during my tumblr giveaway. She asked for Destiel fluff with happy ending. I hope this meets her expectations :)
> 
> My first time writing Destiel, so please be kind in your criticism. Many many thanks to [vernie_klein](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1338841) for her great beta job!
> 
> Also, this has no episode tag, but it is set sometime during the Team Free Will period.

Castiel knows about the human tradition of presenting loved ones with goods on the day of their birth, though he has never seen Sam and Dean exchange anything with each other. Except for some strange Christmas presents that made them both smile on the outside, but Castiel could see the sadness in their eyes. 

He feels the urge to do something for Dean’s birthday three weeks before the day itself. 

It is a strange urge to have and at first, Castiel decides to simply wait until it goes away. 

He has many urges regarding Dean that he manages to will away, after all. 

Yet when half of January has passed and Castiel’s mind is still circling back to Dean’s birthday on the 24th and what he could get him, Castiel has to face the fact that the urge won’t vanish into thin air. 

_Well, humans give each other birthday presents all the time. Surely it can’t be that hard_ , Castiel finds himself thinking and immediately regrets his hubris. There is a reason that pride is one of the seven deadly sins, after all. 

*

Two days later has him none the wiser. 

He has observed mankind and compiled a list of birthday presents humans have exchanged under his watch. 

Women seem prone to receiving skin care products. Castiel briefly considers giving Dean specially scented bath oil until he realizes he has never seen Dean take a bath, at least not since after his mother died. The risk of the gift reminding him of those times is too great for Castiel to take. 

Jewelry is another option. Dean already has a necklace he wears every day and several rings. He won’t have use for another piece, Castiel thinks. 

Castiel can’t knit, so handmade garments are out of the question as well. 

Dean has a phone and the Winchester brothers own a digital camera as well as a computer, which eliminates electronic gifts as an option. 

He almost settles on a puppy, yet when he remembers that Dean’s hunting ways often require quick getaways, which would be hindered by the presence of a dog Dean would perhaps have to look for, Castiel discards the idea as well. 

This to and fro continues for a while until Castiel settles on trying a new approach – researching how people chose gifts for their friends and family. 

Thankfully, Sam is currently alone in the Winchesters’ hotel room, so Castiel appears behind the younger brother in the bathroom. 

Sam almost drops the towel around his waist when he catches sight of Castiel in the mirror. 

“Cas, what’s wrong? Is Dean alright?” he asks urgently so Castiel raises a placating hand. 

“Nothing is wrong. I merely have a question.”

“And this couldn’t have waited until I’m dressed?”

“I saw Adam and Eve in Paradise, Sam. Your anatomy is nothing new to me.”

There is a moment of silence during which Sam appears to think of something to say until his shoulders drop slightly and he sighs. “Alright, what’s your question?”

“How do people choose birthday presents?”

Sam blinks at him. “Why do you want to know?”

“I was merely wondering,” Castiel lies, feeling the pang of guilt that comes every time he doesn’t tell the truth. However, revealing his plans to Dean’s brother is out of the question. He wants this to be a surprise. 

Sam raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment otherwise on his motivation. 

“Some people don’t give it much thought, Cas. But if they do, they think about what the person likes, and then continue from there.”

Castiel nods in understanding. “But how do I know if the gift will be appreciated?”

“Uh, well, usually you know the one you’re getting a gift for, so you should be able to imagine their reaction. Just trust your gut.”

“What role do my intestines play in this?”

Sam sighs the sigh apparently reserved for situations in which Castiel doesn’t understand a reference. “It’s an expression, Cas. It means you have to trust your instincts.”

Castiel considers this, tilting his head at Sam. “Thank you. You have been very helpful.”

“No problem,” Sam replies easily and Castiel vanishes from the bathroom. 

So the gift choosing process is surprisingly simple, as it turns out. 

Castiel knows Dean. Castiel knows what he likes – Sam, classic rock, his car, pornography, pie, weapons, his leather jacket, alcohol. 

Castiel will find the perfect present. He is an Angel of the Lord, he has mastered many challenges and he will master this one, too. 

*

Dean is having a pretty shitty day. They spent all day investigating a freaky murder just to end up being chased across the whole city for the rest of the night by some demon hybrid that proved near impossible to kill. 

Shots to the head, the heart, fire, explosives – they tried everything and all they got for their trouble was a few nasty wounds and the dirt of the city all over them. 

Good thing they have an angel on their side. 

Dean’s really not the ask-for-help kind of guy, or the damsel in distress for that matter, but when an unstoppable monster is about to impale you, even Dean will find himself hoping for help from above. 

The next moment, the creature’s eyes are bulging as Cas fries its brains. 

“Perfect timing, Cas,” Dean says, gulping in the air in grateful bouts. 

“You called, I came. The timing was yours.”

Dean snorts and squashes the urge to hug the angel out of gratitude. _Perhaps not just gratitude_ , a voice in his head adds, heavy with innuendo. 

“Thanks anyway.”

“No problem, Dean.”

“Hey, can you do me one last favor?” Dean begins and when all Cas does is continue to look at him unblinkingly, he goes on, “Sam’s knocked out cold around the corner. Zap us back to the motel?”

Castiel nods and grips Dean’s shoulder. He barely has a moment to adjust to the new surroundings before they are back at the hotel, Sam lying on the bed with Cas considering him. 

“He isn’t badly hurt,” the angel says before he leans down and touches his hand to the gash on Sam’s biceps. When he withdraws, the skin is unmarred once again. Well, except for the thousand scars already covering the rest of him. 

“Let me heal you as well,” Cas offers but Dean shakes his head. 

“Don’t go wasting your mojo on me, Cas. I’ll live.”

“With you, it will never be wasted,” he replies immediately and the sincerity in his voice has Dean floored. 

He swallows around the lump suddenly constricting his throat. “Well, thanks,” he say lamely and watches the angel reach out to touch his shoulder where the demon tried to claw its way inside of him. 

Cas leaves his hand on Dean’s shoulder a bit longer than necessary, a contemplative look on his face. 

“I have something for you.”

Dean squints at him, a little confused by the non sequitur. 

A second later, Cas vanishes with a flutter of wings but before Dean can groan in annoyance at his angel ways, he is back, holding what looks like a pink bakery box and a – what?!

“Is that a present?” Dean asks, slightly shocked. What day is it anyway? 

“Yes.” To Dean’s complete surprise, Castiel blushes – he freaking _blushes_ – looking nervous. “It is customary to hand over gifts on a person’s birthday.”

“Wait, you mean this is for me?” 

“Yes. Happy birthday, Dean. I’d sing for you but I don’t want to wake Sam. Enochian songs are rather loud.”

Dean has no idea how to respond to this. An angel bearing gifts. For him. For his birthday. John hardly remembered his birthday and after teaming up with Sam a few years back, they didn’t acknowledge them either, heads too full of shitty memories of lonely birthdays in the back of the Impala. 

But this… Dean can’t seem to make his throat work. 

Cas, of course, gets the wrong idea. “If you don’t want a present from me, it’s fine. I just thought… I wanted…” Cas swallows, apparently at a loss for words. 

“No!” Dean finally finds his voice again. “It’s awesome, really, Cas. I just didn’t expect it, is all. And I haven’t really kept up with the calendar, you know.”

“Oh.” Castiel blinks. “Well, it is January 24th as of two hours ago.”

He holds out the presents and Dean accepts them, incredibly glad that his hands aren’t shaking. His fingers brush against Cas’ when he takes the two boxes off his hands and the contact makes Dean’s pulse race with a different kind of adrenaline. 

Castiel is watching him with a concerned expression so Dean hurries up and opens the pink box first. It’s cherry pie. 

“Dude, pie!” Dean beams at Cas whose face morphs into something less strained. 

“I have no means to bake, but I know that you enjoyed this bakery’s pie the last time you were in Chicago.”

“What? You mean this is from the place on 75th? For real?”

“In your week in Chicago, you visited that bakery five times. I took that as a sign that their product is very satisfying.”

Dean can’t say anything to that. Giving him a present is one thing but giving him pie from the best bakery on the East side? Cas really thought about this and the idea of the angel spending so much freaking time on him makes Dean’s head spin. 

“Was that the wrong conclusion to draw?”

“Nope, Cas, you’re spot on, their pie’s the best.”

Castiel breathes out in relief and Dean eyes the second gift with a smile. “So what’s in there?”

“Oh, here.” 

It’s about twelve by eight inches and wrapped in dark green paper. Where did Cas get that? Dean doubts there’s gift-wrap in heaven. 

On the rare occasion that Dean did get a present, he always tore the wrapping off as fast as he could to get a look at what’s inside but now he takes his time. He puts the pie box on the shabby kitchen counter, holds the present in his left and peels first the ribbon and then the paper off with his right. 

It’s light and Dean has no clue what to expect. 

Once the paper is off, Dean inspects the gift, unsure what to make of it. It is a box with Enochian sigils on the casing, but Dean doesn’t recognize the symbols so it’s not one of the warding spells Cas taught them. The material looks like wood, yet it’s too light for that. 

It is a thing of beauty, whatever it is and Dean is smiling when he looks up at Cas again. The angel is still looking expectantly at him, so Dean proceeds and tries to take the lid of. 

Inside, there are markings, two rows of small notches. 

“Is this for my tape collection?” Dean asks in wonder. 

Cas nods. “I am given to understand that cassette tapes aren’t common anymore and that they are easily damaged. This box can only be opened by you and Sam and it will keep your music safe.”

Cas made him a cassette box. A secured-by-angel-mojo cassette box for his collection. 

“Fuck, Cas, I don’t know what to say.”

“You like it?”

“Man, I fucking love it!” 

And Cas looks so pleased, a small smile playing about his lips, his big eyes so happy that Dean can’t resist. 

He pulls Cas into a hug, the box still cradled in his right hand as he wraps his arms around the angel. 

“That’s the part where you hug back, Cas,” Dean whispers and waits until Cas relaxes and in turn pulls Dean closer. 

“Thanks, seriously. I guess that’s the best presents I’ve ever gotten,” Dean says close to Castiel’s ear. 

“You’re welcome.”

Cas’ voice sounds a bit off or it might just be the unusual position that distorts it, but still. Dean pulls back a bit, resting his hands on Cas’ shoulders, not allowing him to get away as he meets the angel’s eyes. 

Cas’ gaze is twice as intense as usual all of a sudden, his eyes wide and full of emotions Dean can’t place but the deep blue pulls him in just like it always does. 

And, usually, Dean will look away – because Cas never does – but this once, Dean finds he can’t. Cas’ shoulders feel amazing under his palms and the hug felt even better and shit, Dean should really put a stop to this right now before he screws it up. 

But he’s tired and giddy and it’s his birthday and Cas made him a box for his tape collection and ‘bad decisions’ is practically Dean’s middle name so he gives in to the urge and leans forward, brushing his lips against Cas’. 

The angel gasps and before Dean can stop himself, he swipes his tongue over Castiel’s bottom lip and licks his way into his mouth. 

The angel moans at the back of his throat and suddenly, there are hands in his shirt, pulling him closer. Dean crashes against Cas’ chest and almost loses his hold on the box, he should put it down yet that train of thought disappears when he realizes how good Cas’ chest feels against his own. 

The kiss goes on for a long time until Dean seriously needs oxygen and pulls back a bit, taking in the color in Cas’ cheeks and his swollen lips. 

“Would you stay here tonight?” Dean blurts. _Smooth, Winchester, smooth._

But Cas gives him a shy smile and ducks his head after nodding. 

“Let me just change into clothes that don’t have blood on them, okay?” Dean says softly, suddenly hyper-aware of Sam knocked out in the bed across the room. 

Castiel steps back, disentangling his arms. Dean gently puts the box next to the pie and on second thought puts the pie in the fridge so it’s still fresh in a few hours before he digs through his bag. 

Cas’ eyes are on him and it sends a thrill through Dean’s body. 

“Here,” he say and his voice is rough but Cas is too distracted by the sweatpants and t-shirt Dean is holding out for him to notice. “I doubt the suit will be comfortable.”

“Oh. Yes, I believe you’re right.”

It’s awkward and exciting and way more erotic than the last half a dozen one-night-stands already and all they’re doing is change into pajamas in the same room. 

Cas looks damn good in Dean’s clothes. The pants are a bit too big on him so they’re riding low on his hips ( _down, boy_ ) and the shirt leaves his arms exposed a bit of his collarbone. 

“Come one,” Dean says, taking Cas by the wrist and pulling him to the bed. Dean lies down and the angel follows after a moment’s pause, lying down on his side, facing Dean. 

“I’d really like to kiss you again.”

Cas smiles, his cheeks coloring once more, but Dean finds it incredibly attractive and steals another kiss. It’s the laziest make-out session he ever had, and the best as well, even though it’s not going anywhere (at least not now), but perhaps that’s exactly why. 

Dean doesn’t want to screw this up and by the looks of it he’s doing well so far if Cas’ dazed expression is anything to go by. 

“You’re exhausted,” Cas rasps. “Sleep, Dean. I will watch over you.”

Dean feels warmth in his chest. “Will you still be there when I wake up?”

“I will.”

Dean drifts off, with Cas’ hand covering his own in the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, leave a comment :) And find me on [tumblr](http://keep-calm-and-read-fanfic.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> My giveaway had three prizes and the other two prompts were Johnlock - so watch out for those as well. But There is more Destiel/SPN work to come in the future... *subtly-foreshadowing*


End file.
